Accident?
by LunaNerdy
Summary: Tony is at the hospital and lost his memory (that's not soooo important but it's a bit varied). Steve have something to do with the the reason why Tony is in the hospital. And I know this summary sucks but I'm promising the story is better. Rated M for later chapters! So, enjoy reading and tell me what you think!


**_Hello, everybody! Its my first Stony Fanfiction... Please be gentle. I've written many other ships but I've never uploaded them on here... :s Yeah... Sorry for the mistakes. I want to write this story into a multi-chapter but only if you accept this first chapter. So pretty please, leave some reviews. Thank you, and love y'all^^ Aaaand yes... Enjoy! ^^_**

"Hello, sir. Finally awake, heh" He heard an annoying friendly voice saying. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times as the light of the ceiling hit his eyes. He looked around the room and found a very nervous man and a nurse. "Can you tell me your name?" She asked. "What? I'm your patient and god knows why I'm here. That's not very professional if you must ask your patient for his own name!" Tony slurred, still a bit 'drunk' from the medicine. "I want to know your name because this guy in front of you hit you with his motorcycle and I want to know if you have concussion or not!" She snapped and the guy looked down onto the ground. "My name is Tony Stark." He growled and looked at her angrily. "OH… Very well, Mr. Stark. I didn't mean to upset you, sir." She said quickly and stood up. The nurse nodded and walked out of the room. Tony rolled his eyes and looked at the man in front of him. He raised his eyebrows as he saw blood running down his arm. "Um… You're bleeding. Maybe it's good if-" But he was interrupted. "I'm so sorry, Tony! I mean Mr. Stark, sir. The car hit me and I hadn't had any control of my bike and then I crashed i-into you, s-sir. I-I didn't mean to! Really! I'm so sorry! Please, don't kill me." The young man stuttered. "… Go to a nurse. And I never wanted to kill you! I'm Tony. Please call me Tony. Sir and Mr. Stark are sounding so old." Tony smiled and the man was fumbling with the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry…" The man whispered again. Tony sighed. "I'm fine, you see! Stop apologizing!" he said. "Yeah but the nurse said that you probably lost your memory. Um… Do you know where you l-live?" The young man asked nervously. "Tell me your name first. That's impolite and you hit me." Tony smirked. "I-I'm Steve." Steve said. "Well, Steve. I'm living in New York. Or I think it was New York… So, where are you from?" Tony asked and smiled up at Steve. "Um… I-I'm from Brooklyn." Steve mumbled. "And… Do you have work or something?" Tony asked and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He winced as he felt pain shot down his spine and lower half. Steve rushed to his side and pushed him carefully down onto the bed by his shoulders. "I'm so sorry. That's all my fault." Steve said and looked shamed onto the ground again. "Come on! You were hit by a car and accidently crashed into me. And you're still bleeding." Tony said and pointed at Steve's upper arm. Steve just shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the chair near Tony's bed. "I-I'm in the army. I'm Captain Steve Rogers." He explained quietly. "Wow! A soldier!" Tony chuckled and winced in pain again. "Okay, laughing is not so good. Or at least not right now…" He said and Steve watched him worried. "Don't look at me like that! You've probably seen much worse then this." Tony sighed and pointed at his body. "True…" Steve whispered.

Tony awoke with a startle. He looked around the room and breathed heavily. He leaned back against his pillow and turned his head to watch the sleeping man in the chair next to him. He smiled. Steve's hand leaned over the back of the chair and his mouth was lightly apart. He snored very quietly. Tony smirked and poked him into the stomach. Steve's head shot up and he winced, rubbing his sore neck. "Wasn't a good idea…" Steve mumbled. "What?" Tony asked. "Sleeping in this wrecked chair." Steve explained and smiled at him. "I told you that you can sleep in the bed with me." Tony said. Steve rolled his eyes and stood up. "I need some fresh air. I'm going out for a walk. I'm back in an hour or so." He said and walked towards the door. "But Steve! I don't want to be alone here! It's so boring… Tell me about your missions again!" Tony whined. "Or you bring me a wheelchair." He suggested and pouted. Steve sighed and walked out of the door. Tony narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Stupid and arrogant sold-" Tony went quiet as Steve walked in again. "Yes? I'm what?" Steve asked and raised an eyebrow at him. "Nothing…" Tony mumbled. "I mean you are a very nice Captain." He said as he saw that Steve rolled a wheelchair into the room. Steve chuckled and drove the wheelchair towards Tony's bed. "Can you go into it by yourself or do you need my help?" Steve smirked. Tony shot him a glance. "Of course I can. I'm not a child anymore." Tony said and pushed the blanket off his body. He sat up and took a deep breath as he felt the pain again. "Okay… I think I need your help…" Tony confessed and Steve laid his arms around his waist. He leaned against Steve and let himself sat into the wheelchair. "Thank you…" Tony mumbled. "Don't you want to take the blanket with you?" Steve asked Tony. "Why should I?" He asked back. Steve chuckled. "You know, you only wear this very nice hospital shirt…" Steve smirked. Tony sighed and pulled at the blanket which felt onto the ground. "Steve!" Tony whined and pouted. Steve sighed and pulled of the blanket, letting it fell onto Tony. "Thank you." Tony mumbled and fumbled with the blanket till he had a comfortable position. "Ready? Everything to your amusement, sir?" Steve asked and Tony rolled his eyes. "Go." He said and Steve chuckled. "As you wish, my lord." Steve said. "God! Shut up!" Tony shouted and ruffled a hand through his hair. They walked, okay; Steve walked and rolled Tony through the park near the hospital.

As they arrived at the hospital again, it was already afternoon. "I think you missed your lunch…" Steve said worried. Tony just shrugged his shoulders and climbed into the bed. Steve put the blanket over him. "Thanks." Tony smiled. Steve nodded and slumped into the chair. "You know, you don't have to stay here with me. I'm fine and not mad at you. I just can't remember my past. My parents included. But I feel that's not so bad… I still remember that I live in a huge tower in New York. And that you feel guilty is nonsense. You did nothing wrong. The guy who hit your bike must come here and must apologies. Not you. I'm not mad at you. How often did I say it today? Hundred times? Don't you have somewhere to go? Maybe to your girlfriend? Friend? Your family?" Tony asked and turned his head to Steve. Steve chewed on his bottom lip. "I have nowhere to go… Yeah, my apartment but its empty and I have some company here." Steve smiled at Tony. "And no. No girlfriend nor family or friends." He sighed. "But… I-I had a best friend… We w-were in the army together. But one day, we were attacked a-and after it, I couldn't find him. And I-I walked back to the tents… Then I saw him… Lying on the ground. His left arm was missing. He was covered in blood… He laid in a puddle of his own blood! I've known he was already dead but I carried him to the doctor and I didn't understand it… After a few hours I finally believed him… He was my best friend. He protected me when those stupid bullies come and beat me up… That's a year ago now but I still miss him…" Steve whispered the last part and Tony wiped the tears from his cheeks. He leaned over to Steve and took his hand in his own. "I'm sorry." Tony whispered and Steve nodded. After some time Tony squeezed Steve's hand. He looked up. Tears dried on his face. He quickly wiped them away. "You were beaten up? With your body, I thought you were the guy who beats someone up." Tony smiled. "No. I hadn't had this body my whole life. I was very skinny and… Yeah. Very polite and nice. I think the guys didn't like that. But Bucky always came and rescued me. He was a bit like you, you know. He always tried to cheer me up. But you're the only one who didn't fail at that." Steve smiled. Tony returned the smile. Steve sighed and ruffled through his hair. "It's already evening. I-I think, I'll go back to my apartment and visit you tomorrow again." Steve said and stood up, still holding Tony's hand. "No." Tony said and pulled at the hand. "What?" Steve asked and narrowed his eyes. "You're staying here. I don't let you go into your lonely apartment and let you have a depression." Tony explained and pulled at the hand again. Steve stumbled a bit forward to the bed and looked at Tony. "Why?" he asked and sat down into the chair again. "Why should you not? You're nearly a friend of me now. Or you are. I've never had real friends. Just Rowdy and Pepper. But they're in Washington for over a year now." Tony said and rubbed his chin. Steve threw his legs onto the bed and slipped his feets under the warm covers. "You've took your shoes of, right?" Tony barked. "Yes!" Steve chuckled. "Tell me about your friends." Steve asked and smiled at him. Tony sighed. "Alright. But that will take a while." He warned. "I have time." Steve smirked. "Ugh. Fine." Tony mumbled.

They talked the whole evening till Tony fell asleep around midnight. Steve smiled and stood up. He turned off the lights and walked quietly back to his chair again. He took a bit of Tony's blanket and laid under it. He fell asleep soon after Tony, smiling softly.

_**Sooooo, how did you like it so far? Please tell me if I should continue writing. I've my work experience and its very boring so I'm able to upload it regulary. Only if you liked this chapter. So, please leave comments and reviews.^^ Thank youuu c:**_


End file.
